


Nightmares

by evaschistad



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Christoffer - Freeform, ChristofferSchistad, Eva - Freeform, EvaMohn, F/M, SKAM - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-03
Updated: 2017-02-03
Packaged: 2018-09-21 17:37:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9559868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evaschistad/pseuds/evaschistad
Summary: Sometimes nightmares come to you, and they tend to be a real eye opener for people. Eva has had one of these, which had changed everything.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little somethin' somethin' :)  
> -S

**SUNDAY**

**1:37 AM**

 

* * *

_"Did you hear about the fight that happened last Friday?" Noora perked up during lunch. Eva's eyes looked up from her tray, shock filling her eyes. Chris hadn't called her ever since Thursday when he so shockingly left her house when he had spent the night._

_"No I hadn't, was it with that gang?" Sana questioned raising an eyebrow at Noora. Sana had started to take a liking to William, and to Chris, although at the time Sana was the only one who knew about Chris and Eva with whatever was going on between the two of them._

_"Yeah it was. William said it was pretty bad, Christoffer is in the hospital from what I have heard. Internal bleeding, major cuts." Noora said explaining, taking a bite of her salad with her fork. Eva's eyes widened, her stomach now churning of the thought of Chris laying in a hospital bed, all alone. The feeling in her stomach only intensified as she thought about it more and more. It became overwhelming to the point where she had suddenly sprang from the lunch table, making her friends look up in surprise. She simply grabbed her bad and turned on her heels._

_She needed to see him. Making her way to where most of guys were, such as William she walked up to him. His eyes looking over at Eva until she was close enough to talk to him. He smiled as if he knew at some point Eva was going to ask to see Chris._

_"What hospital and what number. Its urgent." Eva said, her tone of voice wavered with worry and seriousness. Her eyes pleaded at William, he was also one of the few people who had known about her and Chris's thing they had._

_"252. The local hospital." William said, his eyebrows raising slightly, he nodded at Eva, knowing how she must of felt. Eva turned on her heels fast. Extremely desperate to get to Chris. Her heart was pounding, her pulse increasing. She felt the urge to puke, although her feet wouldn't allow her to stop._

 

 

_Her stomach turned and twisted as she entered through the sliding doors of the hospital, making her way up to the receptionist at the front._

_"Hi, I'm here to see Christoffer Schistad. Room 252." Eva said rushing her words, and the receptionist seemed to get it all. Her hands were shaking violently, her foot tapping on the hard cold ground as she watched people get pushed through the hallways, either on gurneys or they were in a wheelchair._

_"You may see him." The receptionist spoke, and Eva simply nodded as she made her way to the elevator and pressed the level two button. The elevator ride seemed to be one of the most nerve wracking things. What if he was in a coma? What if he had surgery? Many 'what ifs' ran through her mind. At that moment she realized why she was so worried, why she cared so bad. She loved him. She truly did._

_The elevator stopped with a 'ding.' Eva practically ran through the hallways to get to room 252. Turning the door handle and looking inside. Empty._

* * *

Eva woke up, shaking violently, her body escaping from the warm embrace of the person beside her. Small gasps left her mouth as the person next to her started to wake up with a small groan. It was dark out, the room was dark, the only thing seen was the moonlight shining through the windows. The bed shifted slightly as the male next to Eva sat up, rubbing his eyes. 

"Another?" He asked simply. Eva nodded, her body leaning into him, her breathing calming down, her body relaxing knowing that it was only a nightmare. He was still with her. His arms wrapped around her, bringing her against his chest, his hand running up and down the side of her arm soothingly. 

"Just try to sleep, I have you baby." He said, kissing the side of her temple lightly, laying back down with her still in his arms. 

"Please don't leave me Chris. You mean the world to me..." Eva's voice cracked. She loved him, she still loved him with every ounce of love she could muster together. 

"I promise you. I will never." He repeated to his wife, over and over until she fell asleep soundly. He wasn't ever going to leave her side. 

Ever. 

 

 


End file.
